


Demi Kucing Berkaki Tiga

by kupamanduka



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Bittersweet Ending, Friendship, Gen, Historical References, Lovino represents Naples, No le busques tres pies al gato, Untuk Mbil!♡, War of the Spanish Succession (1701—1714)
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 08:22:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20503841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kupamanduka/pseuds/kupamanduka
Summary: Lovino sudah tidak bisa menghitung jumlah kegagalannya; berapa banyak tomat-tomat yang gagal ia bawa pulang.  Entah hanyut, jatuh, atau karena ia makan sendiri—jelas ia takkan memberi tahu Antonio soal ini. Namun, hari kegagalan itu takkan terulang, terutama karena sudah tidak ada tomat-tomat yang harus ia ambil lagi.





	Demi Kucing Berkaki Tiga

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts).

> Hetalia: Axis Powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya | Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dari menulis fanfiksi ini.

Antonio sedang duduk menyesap teh ketika Lovino datang. Tanpa basa-basi, bahkan tanpa melepas sepatu—_dasar kecil-kecil cabai rawit_—bocah itu memasuki rumah; wajahnya kotor, penuh debu dan penuh tanah, kedua tangannya memegang pinggiran baskom yang nyaris tidak ada isinya. Antonio mengernyit, terutama ketika bisa melihat isi baskom lebih jelas setelah Lovino makin mendekat. Padahal, ia sudah yakin akan mendapati Lovino datang dengan baskom penuh tomat saling bertumpukan.

“Aku memang nggak bisa hafal berapa tepat jumlah tomat yang harusnya terkumpul,” ujar Antonio, menatap bocah yang berdiri tegak itu lekat-lekat, “tapi aku tahu kalau nggak sesedikit _lima butir_, Lovino. Kamu nggak berpikir kalau aku sebodoh itu, ‘kan?”

“Oh, aku memang berpikir kamu sebodoh itu.” Lovino meletakkan baskom yang berisi lima butir tomat ke atas meja dengan membantingnya kasar. Kenyataannya, ia malas untuk harus berhenti berjalan dan mengambil tomat-tomat yang menggelincir turun dari tumpukannya dan jatuh ke tanah. “Kalau kamu mau menungguku menyangkalnya, ini akan menjadi hari yang panjang.”

Ia lantas melangkah mendekati kursi yang berhadapan dengan Antonio, dan menariknya. Didaratkannya diri pada alas duduk itu, membuat kini keduanya saling berpandangan, dengan lima butir tomat dalam baskom ada di atas meja, tepat di tengah-tengah mereka. Kalau saja jumlah tomatnya sesuai dengan apa yang Antonio kira tadi, tentu ia takkan bisa memantulkan tatapan Lovino karena pandangannya akan terhalang oleh tumpukan tomat itu. Tumpukan tomat _yang seharusnya ada_.

“Ya?” Lovino menagih lagi. Ia mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada meja, tidak sabar, membuat Antonio terheran-heran—_astaga, yang harusnya marah siapa, sih? _“Kamu benar-benar mau menungguku menyangkal pernyataan, ‘Aku berpikir kamu sebodoh itu,’ ya?”

Antonio bertopang dagu. “Biar saja, aku mau menunggunya. Toh sekarang sudah sore, dan sebentar lagi hari akan berakhir.”

“Kalau begitu, ini akan menjadi _malam _yang panjang.”

“Aku nggak masalah menunggu semalaman.”

“Kekeraskepalaanmu yang berpikir kalau aku akan meralatnya membuktikan makin bodohnya kamu, tahu.”

Satu butir tomat dalam baskom terambil dan dapat dipastikan akan mengenai wajah Lovino kalau bocah itu tidak buru-buru menghindar. Tomat itu menjadikan punggung kursi sebagai target berikutnya, dan, _cprot!_—tomat itu pecah; buahnya jatuh ke lantai dan di punggung kursi menyisa isinya: jejak buliran tomat dan beberapa bijinya yang menempel.

“Demi tiga kaki kucing, kamu nggak bisa melakukan sesuatu terhadap lidah tajammu itu, ya!?”

Sekali waktu, rasa penasaran Antonio menang, dan pemuda itu melangkah ke luar rumah, menuju kebun tomatnya. Ia melihat Lovino berdiri di dekat pohon, kepala tertengadah pada seekor burung yang bertengger di dahan. Sebaskom penuh tomat di tangan kirinya, dan tangan yang satu lagi sibuk mengambil satu per satu tomat untuk dilayangkan pada burung di dahan pohon itu.

Antonio awalnya hanya mengangkat alis saja. Tetapi begitu melihat Lovino dengan membabi buta menyerang burung itu dengan bertubi-tubi menggunakan tomat _dari kebunnya_, ia taktahan juga untuk memberi bocah kecil itu didikan. “Hei!”

Yang terkejut atas teriakan itu justru Antonio sendiri—dan hal itu membuatnya jadi terkejut lagi. Ia mula-mula berpikir bahwa Lovino akan sangat kaget mendapati bahwa dirinya tertangkap basah. Tapi ia justru menoleh dengan tatapan menghardik, “Oh, datanglah si pengganggu.”

Antonio terpana. Serius? “Mari kita lihat, kamu menyerang burung tak bersalah dengan tomat_ku_, dan saat aku memergokimu, kamu mengataiku _pengganggu_?”

“Aku nggak pernah dengar ada seseorang begitu egois untuk masih menghak-milik tomatnya setelah minta _orang lain_ yang memetikkan.”

Bukan salah Antonio kalau ia juga ikut-ikutan sinis—aneh juga; biasanya yang terjajahlah yang terpengaruh oleh penjajah, dan kali ini justru sebaliknya. “Itulah yang terjadi, sayangnya. Kalau aku tidak di posisiku sekarang, mungkin aku akan sama kecewanya denganmu,” ia menukas.

Lovino tidak mengatakan apa-apa.

Keheningan itu hanya sebentar, karena—entah kenapa—Antonio merasa tidak tega juga. Ia berdeham dan mengulangi lagi dengan pendekatan berbeda. Diambilnya baskom di tangan Lovino. Antonio menghitung. Masih belum sesedikit biasanya. Ia menghela napas. “Jadi, burung itu bikin kamu kesal?”

“_Semuanya _bikin aku kesal.”

Antonio tertawa. Heran juga ia dengan dirinya sendiri—kemarahannya langsung mereda begitu saja. Kali ini ia bisa melihat ekspresi keterkejutan dari wajah Lovino, dan itu membuatnya makin merasa lebih baik. Pemuda itu mengacak rambut Lovino, kemudian berbalik badan, berlalu lebih dulu.

Setiap kali Lovino menduga ia akan kena marah, hal itu tidak pernah ia dapatkan. Padahal ia mengacau _begitu banyak_—bahkan ia tidak ingat ada hari berlalu ketika ia sama sekali tidak membuat kekacauan. Terutama dengan tomat-tomat Antonio yang tidak pernah berhenti untuk terus berbuah itu.

Bahkan ketika ia ketahuan sengaja menghanyutkannya di sungai, atau menggunakannya sebagai senjata untuk mengincar kelinci, atau sekadar melempar-lemparkannya ke udara tanpa lantas ditangkap lagi—_parah_—Antonio tidak benar-benar membahas itu. Maksudnya, _ya, _ada kalanya Antonio memasang mimik serius dan berkata, “Kita perlu bicara,” untuk membicarakan tomat-tomatnya, tetapi pada akhirnya pun mereka berdua hanya akan berdebat dan tidak menghasilkan apa pun.

Lovino jadi bertanya-tanya apakah semua ini akan berakhir tanpa pernah terbicarakan sama sekali, atau diam-diam pemuda pengobsesi tomat itu mengingat semua dan berencana untuk menggunakannya sebagai senjata suatu hari nanti.

Sebetulnya, Lovino tidak pernah membayangkan bahwa skenario kedua akan terjadi. Ia sungguh-sungguh saat berkata bahwa ia menganggap Antonio memang _sebodoh itu orangnya_. Kurang bodoh apa, kalau sehabis menangkap basah seseorang sedang menghambur-hamburkan tomat yang sudah susah-payah ditunggu masa matangnya, justru tidak mengatakan apa-apa?

Tetapi, datanglah hari ketika Lovino tahu jawabannya.

Ia tidak tahu banyak. Hal ini sudah dapat ia duga, pun sudah dapat diduga dunia pula. Ia tidak mau repot-repot mencari tahu apa yang terjadi, dan tidak ada seorang pun, termasuk Antonio—_terutama _Antonio—yang mau memberitahukannya. Ia tidak bertanya soal luka-luka yang Antonio dapatkan setiap pulang malam-malam, atau kenapa justru gadis berambut pendek berbando yang memasak di rumah—_siapa sih namanya, personifikasi dari Belgia itu, Lovino lupa_.

Pada pagi _yang telah direncakan_, Lovino sedang duduk di kursi yang biasa ditempati Antonio, mengayun-ayunkan kedua kakinya. Antonio memasuki rumah tanpa mengetuk pintu dan Lovino begitu kaget hingga lupa untuk beranjak dari duduknya (padahal ia sudah mewanti-wanti dirinya sendiri untuk langsung melompat kalau Antonio mendadak pulang). Ia menoleh, dan saat itu adalah satu dari sedikit momen kamu-berkedip-maka-kamu-melewatkannya yang jarang ia dapatkan: sorot mata Antonio yang kosong, dan menerawang jauh, _dan kosong—_kemudian berubah menyipit seiring terbentuknya senyuman di wajah.

“Ah, merindukanku?”

Lovino mendengus, dan ia bangga pada kecepatannya mengatasi kekagetan. “Jangan harap.”

“Tapi kamu duduk di kursiku.”

“Itu nggak berarti apa-apa.” Argumen itu lemah sekali, Lovino tahu, dan _ia tahu _Antonio tahu.

Senyum belum terhapus di wajah Antonio. “Ngomong-ngomong, ada traktat perdamaian yang sudah disepakati oleh kerajaanku, dan kerajaan-kerajaan yang lain pula. Setelah ini, kerajaanmu ada di bawah Kerajaan Austria.”

Lovino terpaku.

Kalimat itu terdengar seperti diucapkan di bawah air, meskipun ia mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia bisa mendengar dengingan yang muncul setelah itu, berputar-putar mengitari kepalanya, membuat apa yang dikatakan Antonio setelah itu menjadi tidak tertangkap telinga. Ia melihat mulut Antonio membuka dan mengatup, terarah padanya, dan di dahinya terbentuk kernyitan, lalu mulutnya membuka-mengatup lagi, tapi percuma, _tidak terdengar apa-apa_—

“Lovino!”

“_Ngomong-ngomong_?” Lovino menemukan oksigen setelah paru-parunya hampir meledak, menyerah menggapai-nggapai udara. Begitu ia mengembuskannya ia langsung menarik napas lagi, membuat suaranya terdengar memburu dan berkejaran. “Serius?”

Antonio tampak tersesat—terkejut dengan kemarahan Lovino yang tiba-tiba muncul, belum mengerti apa yang sedang dibicarakan bocah itu. “Serius apa?”

Lovino beranjak dari duduknya, menengadahkan kepala. “Selama ini kalau aku melakukan kesalahan dengan tomat-tomatmu yang nggak penting itu, kamu mengawalinya dengan, ‘Kita perlu bicara,’ atau apa punlah yang sok-mengintimidasi-padahal-nggak-mempan-untukku, tapi sekarang, kamu mengabarkan soal traktat perdamaian mengenai kamu yang _menyerahkan aku_ dan mengawalinya dengan, ‘Ngomong-ngomong’?”

Ia mengatakannya dengan nada yang selalu ia gunakan untuk mengajak perang mulut, tetapi untuk kali ini Antonio tidak meladeni itu. Lovino melihat setatapan kosong-dan-menerawang dari Antonio yang baru beberapa saat lalu ditangkapnya, dan ia merasa tengkuk dan kedua tangannya dingin atas kenyataan bahwa kini Antonio tidak berusaha menyembunyikan itu—_ketika sampai tadi Lovino menarik kesimpulan bahwa itu adalah sisi diri Antonio yang tidak ditunjukkan pada siapa pun_.

“Serius, Lovino, kapan kamu mau mulai mengurutkan daftar prioritas mengenai apa-apa yang harus kamu pikirkan? Dicaplok oleh kerajaan A atau B itu tidak ada bedanya, kau tahu.”

Bukan nada bicara itu yang ingin Lovino dengar.

Dan sepertinya Antonio menyadari itu. Ia mencoba lagi, kali ini dengan nada sinis biasanya untuk membalas pernyataan sinis Lovino yang telah datang lebih dulu. “Dan aku dapat sentimen kalau kamu takingin pergi dari sini, _serius_? Sejak kapan kamu begitu, mengingat kamu nggak pernah serius dalam memetik tomat-tomatku?”

Lovino seperti kena tampar.

Oh. _Oh_, ternyata Antonio menggunakan senjatanya di sini.

Lovino sudah siap untuk kecewa pada dirinya sendiri, yang selama ini yakin bahwa Antonio adalah seorang yang sesungguhnya pendendam. Ia sudah siap untuk salah atas anggapan bahwa Antonio diam-diam mengingat satu per satu tomat yang tidak ia bawa pulang, ia sudah siap untuk menelan pil pahit bahwa dirinya salah atas prasangka bahwa Antonio akan mengungkitnya suatu hari nanti.

Padahal, Lovino pikir ia salah. _Ternyata tidak_.

Ia tersenyum. _Tertawa. _Lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

“Benar juga,” ucapnya getir. “Aku nggak mungkin akan merindukan rumahmu, dan aku nggak mungkin juga rindu padamu, terutama setelah apa yang kulakukan dengan tomat-tomatmu!”

Ekspresi di wajah Antonio jelas tampak bahwa pemuda itu merasa ada yang aneh, tetapi ia tidak mau membunuh suasana intens yang telah terbangun di sekitar mereka, yang selalu ada sejak hari pertama Lovino tiba di sini dan, ajaibnya, tetap bertahan hingga hari bocah itu pergi. “Setidaknya kamu mengambil suatu pemahaman selama tinggal di sini—baguslah.”

Lovino mengepalkan tangan dan Antonio menjulurkan lidah.

Lovino menyusuri jalan setapak dalam perjalanan menuju pemilik barunya, dan entah pada langkah kesekian—Lovino sudah lelah menghitung setelah tiga digit—ia berhenti. Ditengadahkannya kepala, menatap langit. Seekor burung terbang melintas. Dirinya yang dulu pasti akan lekas mengambil batu untuk dilemparkannya pada burung itu, tetapi setelah ia sendiri gagal mengincar burung yang _terdiam bertengger di dahan_, ia tahu bahwa hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan.

Mengingat kejadian itu, Antonio terbesit di benak. Lovino terpaku untuk sesaat.

Lalu ia tersenyum. Ia teringat kata-kata yang digunakan Antonio untuk mengeluhkannya; “demi tiga kaki kucing”. Pepatah Spanyol. _No le busques tres pies al gato—_“Jangan mencari kucing berkaki tiga.” Atau, dengan kata lain: jangan berusaha untuk membuktikan apa yang mustahil ditemukan sejak awal. Dan rupanya kata-kata itu memang pantas dikatakan untuknya, yang diam-diam—_diam-diam_—ingin bahwa ia salah, ingin bahwa Antonio sungguh melupakan soal kesalahan yang ia buat mengenai tomat-tomatnya.

Setelah tebakannya _ternyata_ terbukti benar, kini ia menemukan satu lagi hal yang tidak diragukan lagi kebenarannya mengenai pemuda itu. Lovino lanjut melangkah, senyum belum hilang dari wajah. Ia berani jamin bahwa si pemuda Spanyol itu takkan memikirkan sejauh itu saat melayangkan demi-tiga-kaki-kucing padanya.

Tuh 'kan. Antonio memang sebodoh itu orangnya.

**Author's Note:**

> mbil, tebak apa? kartu posnya baru sampaaaai! :") itu pun kartu pos yang bulan april. aku kaget banget pas lihat ini di luar rumah ya ampun maaf lama banget, berbulan-bulan. XD dan aku langsung bikin ini hshshs soalnya aku seneng banget! semoga kamu seneng juga. /o/ makasih banyak banyak banyak ya, mbil!!
> 
> p.s. ini spamano pertamaku lho mbil. spamano!! /PENTING /SYA


End file.
